


Pack

by GanglyLimbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Mermanhybrid!Michael, Minor Character Death, Naga!Ray, Non-Graphic Violence, Slyvan!Geoff, plantboy!Gavin, sandman!Jack, werewolf!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Emono.</p>
<p>Someone's looking to kill the Achievement Hunters. Ryan's looking to kill them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/gifts).



> I hope I did Emono's Au justice. I highly recommend anything they write. Seriously. They're supper good.  
> Also, I know nothing of plants, so I just made up the one Gavin grows.

It was early.

Or he assumed it was early. Early enough that the night crowd had disappeared. But still late enough that there was no one preparing to go to work. It was the rare in between time where it was both and neither.

It’s weird what you think about when you’re running for your life.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Stupid to have gone to Texas in the first place. Stupid to let his cocky nature get the best of him. Stupid to think that he could take on _one_ monster, let alone a whole group. Even if most of them should have been easy to take out, because it was stupid of him to forget that they had a fucking _werewolf_ on their side.

Now here he is, trapped behind a dumpster, praying the smell is enough to hide him.

He had spent the entire week following the group around, trying to figure out their patterns. Yesterday, he was sure he got at least the plant ones down and had decided to celebrate. Drinking at a bar, he let his imagination get away, picturing what his friends at home will say when he told them he took down the Achievement Hunters. ‘ _Tomorrow.’_ He thought because he was too impatient to wait any longer. ‘ _Tomorrow, they start going down.’_

Losing track of time, he stumbled to his hotel alone in the dark, never realizing that there was something following him. Only when the wolf decided to let him know, growling low and dangerous. The werewolf-what was his name? Rick? Randy? No, wait, Ryan-had still been human when the chase had gone, though even in the dark he could see that fur was starting to cover the skin. Now, though, there was nothing but beast.

Taking a chance, he peeked from around the dumpster. Nothing. Maybe he was gone, maybe he ran past, maybe the dumpster worked and Ryan just couldn’t smell him. Maybe, maybe, maybe. Biting his lip, he decided to chance it. He had run in the direction of his hotel at least and shouldn’t be that far. If he hurried he’ll make it back. Hopefully.

The street was cleared when he dared to check, heart hammering away. Still no humans to help him and he was beginning to suspect that maybe there weren’t that many in the first place. Checking once more to make sure that the werewolf was nowhere in sight, he made a dash for it.  

The hotel sign was in sight, his heart lifting, when he was grabbed and thrown into an alley. He hit the back wall and fell to the ground in a heap, moaning in pain. He quickly went quiet when the growling started. Slowly looking up, he came face to face with gleaming teeth and yellow eyes. He gave a shout, scrambling back against the wall. Trapped.

“P-Please. Please don’t hurt me.” He whimpered. “I-I-I wasn’t going to do anything. I swear!”

The wolf snarled. It was massive, a mountain of fur and muscle. No way could he get past that. He had nowhere left to run. And either the wolf couldn’t understand his pleading or just didn’t care.

Terror washed over him as he realized. This was it. He was going to die.

The werewolf was stalking closer and all he could think to do was mumble “Please, please, please” over and over again.

He thought he heard the wolf chuckle before it lunged.

_~Line~_

Ryan was sore and tired when he walked into work the next day. He didn’t have time to sleep last night; between cleaning himself and the crime scene up, plus disposing the body. Before he knew it, it was time to get ready for work.  But, after a week of feeling like he was watched, tracking down who it was, and figuring out what he was going to do, Ryan felt it was worth it.

Ray and Jack where the only ones there when he arrived. Jack immediately turned towards him, disapproval clear on his face. Ryan held up his hands. “Sorry. Couldn’t sleep.”

Jack sighed. “Sands going to be all over the place now.”

“I’ll help you clean up.” Ryan offered sheepishly but Jack shook his head.

“No, I want you going home as soon as possible. I want you trying to get some sleep.” Jack told him sternly. Ryan nodded, thoroughly chastised, before heading to his desk.

As he sat down he heard Ray slither over to him. “Hey man.” The Naga said, placing his hand on Ryan’s shoulder. “You ok? Can I get you anything?”

Ryan smiled and took Ray’s hand, giving it a gentle kiss. “Thanks, but no. I’ll be fine. Might take a nap after editing. Jack can help me, get the sand out of his beard.” He heard Jack sigh in relief and gave the other Gent a smile.

“You sure?” Ray asked, not convinced.

Ryan pulled the boy down for a chaste kiss. “Absolutely.”

“No making out in the office.” Geoff cut in, Gavin and him walking into the office.

Ryan snorted. “Hypocrite.” He said playfully, eyes traveling back to the door where Michael was making his appearance with several glasses of water. They had a long day today and couldn’t afford to loose Michael so the merman could wet his gills.

Geoff’s eyes followed Ryan’s and he smirked. “Aw, that’s different.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow. “How so?”

“I’m the boss. I can do whatever I want.” The Slyvan gave the werewolf a wink before frowning. “What’s up with you? You don’t look to hot.”

“Meaning I normally look hot? You looking Geoff?”

“Always. But, seriously. Insomnia got you again?”

“Yeah.” Ryan lied easily. He normally wouldn’t, especially not to Geoff, but he didn’t want to worry them by telling them that someone had been planning to kill them. Besides he took care of it.

Geoff hummed, and the way the Slyvan’s eyes were roaming over him made him think that the Gent knew he was lying. Thankfully, Geoff decided to let it go. “Don’t work yourself too hard. If you need any breaks just let me know.” Geoff scratched at his ear, the way Ryan likes and went to sit down.

Ryan went to turn back to his computer, but noticed that Gavin was hovering. Tilting his head, he watched as the Lad shyly offered his hand, palms up, and Ryan noticed there was grass sprouting out. Ryan smiled when he recognized it as Wolf’s Den. It was like catnip, but to werewolves.

Gavin carefully pulled it out, only wincing slightly, before handing it over. “There, Rye-Bread. In case you start to feel yourself wolf out.”

Ryan gratefully took it before messing Gavin’s hair up. He laughed at the squawk the Lad let out, batting away his hand. “Thanks Gavin. I really appreciate it.”

The office was quiet as everyone worked on various stages of editing, resting before they started on filming their marathon of Let’s Plays. After about half an hour of silence, Ryan turned to look out into the room.

Ray was curled up in his chair, long tail wrapping around the legs. The Naga was talking to Jack about something on his computer. Jack was frowning, occasionally scratching his hair and Ryan watched as sand fell onto Ray’s desk. He caught the way Geoff stole glances at Michael and Gavin, the two lads poking at each other and giggling. Ryan smiled slightly as he saw Gavin bloom a few flowers.

Pack. _His_ pack. One he found on his own. Though they were different, they worked and Ryan wouldn’t trade them for a traditional pack any day. He would protect them, care for them, and see them happy. Kill for them.

Ryan gave an almost vicious smile. No one messed with what was his.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcomed.


End file.
